


A Hellish Miracle

by Marcthelightspark



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcthelightspark/pseuds/Marcthelightspark
Summary: One day after a rowdy night with Angel Dust, Alastor has his morning coffee interupted by a shocking message.Angel Dust is pregnant with Alastor's child.As the gang reels with the shock, Alastor's many enemies close in for their own purposes.Everyone from the Triple V gang to that annoying inventor are vying for the Radio Demon's new weak link.Can Alastor protect the parent of his child? Or will he have to deal with the fallout of a forced abortion?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Shocking news

**Author's Note:**

> First ever radiodust fic. Hope you enjoy!

Alastor sighed as he stretched, his smile still present as he sat down at the kitchen table of the hotel, a steaming mug of coffee in hand.

Black of course, like his soul. 

He sighed as he sipped the bitter beverage, sitting on a stool with sore thighs.

"Heh. That little minx certainly has a lot of stamina." He sighed, his voice sounding as if it came from a radio. "Little Angel certainly gave me a run for my money."

He sighed. Nursing another sip, letting out a content sigh.

He enjoyed this. The quiet and peace of the hotel. The silence. Even as a human, he enjoyed being alone. 

His silence was cut short by his boyfriend barging in, angry. 

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" Angel screamed. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT AL!!!!"

Alastor sighed at the now ruined blood red sweater and pants, stained with coffee. 

"Angel dear, what is it?" Alastor asked calmly, a pure contrast to his lover's absolute panic he was displaying. 

The porn actor paced across the room, holding his hair with his upper arms, while he fiddled with a long, plastic...thingy Alastor didn't recognize in his lower arms. He was dressed in a baggy light pink sweater and sweat pants, still panicking.

"Holy fucking shit al!" He repeated, before handing the Radio Demon the device. "Tell me. What does this tell you!?" 

There were two parallel lines in a part of the item.

"My Dear Angel, you may need to be more specific. You know I haven't caught on with modern technology yet." He chuckled.

"Its a pregnancy test, al!" Angel said. "And it came back positive!!!"

The Radio Demon blinked, keeping his smile. Before it clicked. 

"Excuse me?" He asked, still smiling. But his eyes showed surprise. Before laughing. "Angel my dear! We both know that that's positively impossible!"

"Well somehow....someway....last night.. ..you impregnated me!!!!" Angel yelled to the heavens of Hell.


	2. Chapter 2: what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al and angel talk over weather or not they should keep their new addition. And glimpse some of Alastor's power. 
> 
> Warning: containts slight discussion of abortion. And a gay kiss.

Alastor blinked, still grinning. 

"My dear. Do repeat that, for I'm positive I misheard you." Alastar chuckled. 

"This isn't a fucking joke, Alastor! I'm pregnant with your kid!!!" He shouted again. 

Alastor cocked his head to the left by 5 degrees.

"Forgive me if I'm doubtful. Seeing as last I checked, one requires a vagina and womb to have children. And you haven't one." Alastor smiled. 

"I know Al! That's why I'm FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!!!!!" Angel shouted again, causing Alastor's ears to twitch.

"My dear. Are you sure you used that....uh....device correctly? Perhaps you're misreading it." Alastor proposed, gesturing to the pregnancy test.

"I'm pretty fucking sure it doesn't lie!" Angel swore. 

He sighed. "Well. Perhaps I should take a look?"

"You? How?!"

"I'm the Radio Demon my dear. That means I have full control of radio waves and variations thereof." Alastor said, standing up and summoning his cane with the microphone attached. "Now. Do stand still Angel."

The spider demon stopped his pacing and slowed his breath as Alastor's eyes became dials and a wave of static bathed Angel Dust's body. Causing him to shiver.

"Oh. Oh my..." Alastor blinked his eyes back as he stared at his mic.

"What is it, Al?" Angel asked, worry in his voice. 

Alastor looked at Angel with his same smile. 

"Seems you are pregnant with my child. Its impossible even by most demonic standards. But it's the truth. And to think this all happened because we decided to experiment with our relationship."

Alastor sighed as he sat back onto the stool. His cane disappearing.

"Should we, should we keep it?" He asked. 

"Excuse me?" Angel blinked.

"Should we keep it? This Hellish miracle of ours? I mean it's your body. Your choice. But I admit. Being a father sounds like an interesting experience...." Alastor chuckled. "In life I spared and even helped children until they could think for themselves. It'd be interesting to have a child of my own..."

Now it was Angel's turn to sigh as he sat next to him.

"Ya know. I had a younger sister who adored me in life. And I loved hangin out with her. She gave me a lil light in the darkness of the mob. Such an innocent soul. And I bet wherever she is, shes happy." 

"So is that a Yes, Anthony?" Alastor asked, using his real name. Angel had grown to know that since Al learned it, he'd use it to Express sincerity and honesty, seeing as he always had to keep his smile up. 

Angel sighed. Before nodding and answering.

"Yes. I want to have this child. I have no idea how or why it's happening. But it is. And they'll be ours to care for and raise." Angel smiled, holding his boyfriend's hand. 

"I'm glad you feel this way, Anthony." Alastor smiled into his eyes.

"Oh Al. Come here!" Angel smiled, extending his arms for a hug. 

Alastor blinked for a moment. Before taking the hug, embracing his lover.

The two just stood like that for a while. Alastor feeling a tad uncomfortable at such affections. But after a while, he got an idea. 

He moved his neck off Angel's (plushy, fluffy, and soft) shoulder, and stared into his mismatched eyes. Before deeply kissing him, smiling while he did. 

They kissed deeply, passionately. 

Well, Angel did. Alastor just tried to mimic his lover since he wasn't as gifted at such displays. 

Eventually the two broke away, gasping for air.

"Where did that come from, Al~?" Angel laughed between pants. 

Alastor shrugged. "It felt right."

"Hell yeah it was! We need to work on your technique though."

Alastor chuckled. "Maybr later my dear. For now, I need a change of clothes. Thsi coffee is starting to add new scars to my skin."

Angel blinked before nodding. "You go do that!"

Alastor chuckled and left the room.


End file.
